The pattern of glucose oxidation in the developing chick cornea changes with advancing age of the embryo. The pentose phosphate pathway becomes more prominent after transparency development has occurred. Diamide, a compound which oxidizes glutathione in cells, will stimulate the pentose phosphate pathway in the chick cornea at all developmental ages studied.